A New Phantom's Tale
by Isabella101
Summary: Christian is abandoned by his Mother after the chandelier crash in Don Juan Triumphant. He seeks the help of the man who ruined his life to be accepted but what will happen when the Phantom agrees to teach Christian the ways of the Opera Ghost? R&R please
1. Introduction

**This is my first story so please be kind in your comments and tell me if i should continue:) I saw the Phantom of the Opera musical a few months ago and fell in love with it. Since then i have played the music non-stop. So enjoy my story and i will update soon! -Isabella-**

A New Phantom

The Tragic story of Christian Downs…

Prologue

**Paris- 1870, August 31.**

"Just a bit more" shouted the Midwife over the woman's shrill screams.

"It's ok Honey, It's almost over" the husband said softly.

The husband tried not to scream as well.

He looked down at his right hand which that at the present moment was being crushed by his wife with enough force it might break his hand off.

**30 minutes Later**

"You did great darling" said the Husband.

"I did?" asked the wife quietly. She still had not returned to her normal colour, in fact she looked a bit green.

The husband smiled slightly.

The wife looked at the midwife her eyes shining with tears; she had longed to have her own perfect little baby after envying all her friends luck of having such perfect, beautiful children.

_What if my child is one of those babies that has something wrong with it? What if it has a deformity? _She shuddered at the thought.

_My friends they would deny that they ever knew me if that were so. I would have to cast It out onto the street. _

"How is my baby?" she finally asked nervously. "Congratulations Mrs. Downs it's a healthy, baby boy" replied the midwife who was beaming.

"Can I see him please?" a slow smile spread across the new mother's face.

The midwife was carrying a perfect little baby in her arms; she then presented the baby to his mother.

The husband then whispered to his wife "have you thought of any names?" the wife looked down at her new-born son, then back at her husband. "His name shall be Christian"

**Paris- 1882**

I sat at the piano, the perfect ivory keys glistening in the candle light.

"Christian?" my mother had just appeared in the doorway.

She was putting in a pair of diamond earrings (a gift from my father) "Your Father and I about to leave to dine with Ms. Day. Will you please practice your Piano while we are gone" she said.

"Yes Mother" I replied. She left the room.

I looked at the piano _why do they force me to learn this instrument? i am no good at it at all. _

Suddenly I heard foot steps, Mother returned to the room "Christian dear, your Father can not attened the Opera with me tommorrow night. Can you come with me instead?" she asked.

I looked at her, she knew i loathed the opera. "yes Mother i will come with you" i replied stiffly. i looked at the piano again "what are we seeing?" i inquired letting an icy tone slip out. "We are going to the premier of a new opera, it's called 'Don Juan Triumphant' " she replied just as coldly.

She then left without another word.


	2. The Beginning of my Troubles

The Beginning of my troubles

**Paris Opera House**

I stared at the ground preparing for the most boring 3 hours of my life.

My tuxedo was itchy, I longed to scratch my itch but I managed to resist.

I looked up at my Mother who was currently gossiping with her many wealthy friends.

Feeling alone and ignored. i yearned to cry for attention like a small child.

My mother never pays attention to me.

_i doubt she would even notice if i went missing! _i thought angrily

I glared at her hoping she would notice my distress.

She just continued joking and laughing with her friends.

I don't understand how and why my mother is so cruel. She probably dosn't know anything about me!

i was so angry at my Mother i could feel the colour rising in my already flushed face.

It was time to take our seats and for me to endure 3 hours of my own definition of torture.

As we took our seats I felt a bit uneasy. _What is wrong with me?_

I shook off the feeling and tried to concentrate on the figures moving across the stage, still trying to calm my anger at my mother who i would dearly love to shout at.

**2 ½ hours later**

I was beginning to drift off, I tried to remain awake but I just could not resist shutting my eyes and snoring so loudly that it disturbed both the audience and the actors.

I laughed quietly to myself when I pictured the actor's faces when I woke up.

I glanced up at the stage only to see a single actor on it, a girl maybe 18 or 19.

She had the most magnificent copper curls but something was wrong. Her eyes gave away her fear, but what was she afraid of? The feeling of uneasiness crept over me again.

Silence fell over the crowd. The music took a disturbing turn.

A single voice then penetrated the silence. It was rough and raw and it was not the most pleasant thing to listen to.

A dark figure emerged wearing all black and a black mask…

The dark figure started to declare his love for the actress with the copper curls.

Singing of how passionate their love is. The girl looks down nervously. She then looks up at the man in black and starts to sing.

Her voice is the most beautiful thing I have heard, it is clear as crystal and hauntingly bewitching. He then wraps his arm around the girl.

She reaches up to touch his face. She then rips the mask off revealing the most hideous creature I have ever seen.

It's disfigured face looks at the poor girl with desire and love.

I relise then that this is no act.

Suddenly there are police everywhere closing in on the man and the frightened girl.

The man then drops through a trap door taking the girl with him.

There is shouting and running.

The chandelier comes crashing onto the stage starting a fire.

Everyone evacuates from the Theater.

I am still glued to my seat i turn towards my Mother only to relise she has run away.

Where was my mother_? She can't have possibly forgotten me... could she_? i begin to panic, the fire is spreading blocking all the exits.

I start coughing from the smoke in the air_. Can't Breath_.

I then do the most stupid thing of my life i run towards the nearest exit. Only to find fire spreading in front of it. i brace myself, glaring at the fire that was blocking my only chance of escape but the heat becomes too much to bear.

It then went Pitch Black

Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room.

_I'm dead aren't I?_


	3. Banished

**Banished **

**Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital**

I could see no one. The room was empty.

A few minutes later a nurse came bustling in.

"Excuse me Madame but could you tell me where am I?"

The nurse looked at me there was pity in her eyes "you are in the Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital" she said politely.

"What am I doing here then?" I asked her. She sighed "you were in a terrible fire we did all that we could. Be thankful that you are even alive" She then hurried out of the room "wait! You still haven't told me what wrong with me!".

I sighed. But I was too curious I looked at my hands they were normal. I then checked my arms. There were a few burns but nothing too serious. I then looked at my legs and feet. They were ok aswell. I then carefully placed my hands on my face… I could feel the bandages under my finger tips.

_This can't be good_

**1 month after the Fire**

Today was the day that I got to see my face without bandages over it.

For 4 weeks I hadn't seen my own face!.

My mother was waiting nervously by my bedside.

The doctor then came in.

"Hello there" he said smiling at my mother and I. "well let's get down to buisness" He started to carefully unwrap the soft bandages from my face revealing something far worse than he had ever seen…

My own mother shreiked in terror.

The doctor backed away.

I reached up to my face feeling something unnatural.

_Oh God_ my thoughts then flickered to the man in black from the night at the Opera , How his mask was thrown off to reveal something vile and ugly, something hideous and unnatural.

His disfiguration was shown to the world and they all ran from him in terror even my own mother.

How could I ever forgot that face...

I looked at my mother her face was white as chalk, her mouth hanging open.

"Get out" she whispered "what?" I said confused "I said get out" she said with a bit more volume.

I froze "but I am you son". She looked away "I have no son". With that she got up and left the room.

**Paris-1883**

It was one year from today I last saw my mother.

Since then I had been taken in by an orphanage when I was found wondering the streets alone.

All the other children kept away from me except a small girl who I occasionaly caught staring at me.

She had Beautiful white blonde hair and big blue eyes.

I looked up to see her looking at me curiously, she then quickly looked down, colour was flooding her pale cheeks.

_Why does she keep staring at me? _I frowned in thought.

The uneasy feeling came to my stomach again.

I had been trying to avoid thinking about the problem that was ahead of me but i couldn't now, not when it was looming over my head like a storm cloud.

Tomorrow we are going for a tour of the Paris Opera House.

_The begining of my troubles..._ I thought to myself. Should i fake sick? I shook my head as i remembered that i could not act at all, the day i relised i couldn't was on christmas day when Aunt Josephine came to visit and brought disgusting Chicken Liver Paté (her own version of it).

I shuddered at the memory.

Mother said i had to at least eat one serving of it to be polite but as soon as i put a spoonfull in my mouth I vomited all over Aunt Josephine who at the time was sitting next to me.

I had only one choice, to go to the place that had ruined my life forever...

**The next day...**

We had arrived at the Paris Opera.

It seemed like 1000 years since i had last been here but it actually was just a little bit over a year.

A tall woman appeared before us. Her dark hair tied up in a neat bun, her small brown eyes lingered on me for a moment before she spoke.

"Good morning children" she said in a cold tone "welcome to the Pairs Opera name is Madame Giry and i will be taking you through the Paris Opera House and telling you about the history behind the magnificant Opera House" Her eyes darted toward me.

We then started to move through the Opera House as Madame Giry briefly indicated interesting architecture and facts about the Opera House. After an hour, Madame Giry led us to a black door labled 'backstage' in gold letters. "We are about to enter the most important part of the Paris Opera House so please keep your voices down" Madame Giry whispered.

She then opened the door and we all quietly went through the door. Madame Giry lead us into an empty dressing room. Explaining the importance of makeup and wardrobe in the theater.

We then followed her through a door leading to the stage.

We all stood there for a moment in silence, all of us drinking in the sight.

We were looking over hundreds of red seats. i looked up to see a glorious chandelier hanging above, it's crytals glinting in the light.

I felt something brush beside me, i looked down only to see a pair of curious blue eyes staring back, it was the girl that i had caught staring at me before.

I stared staight back at her but this time she did not look down. A small smile spread across her lips. I looked away.

Madame Giry then broke the silence "As you know a little over a year ago there was a slight problem." she paused, her eyes drifted towards me "does anyone know of the Opera Ghost?".

Out of the corner of my eye i saw the girl next to me. She hesitated before she then finally raised her hand.

Madame Giry turned towards her. The small girl looked up at Madame Giry with nervous eyes "i do" she said quietly.

Everyone's eyes were on this girl waiting to hear the story of the Phantom of the Opera.

**I was a bit stuck on this chapter, i think i made the mother too mean but oh well what's done is done and i'll try and update soon. please leave your comments but no mean ones please you could maybe even post ideas on what could happen next :) -Isabella-**


	4. Realisation

**I added a few more words to make it a bit longer but it's still a bit short i hope the story is satisfactory though :)  
-Isabella-**

**Realisation**

Madame Giry looked at the girl "what is your name?" she asked. "Gabrielle Laverock" the girl replied. "Well Miss Laverock tell us your understanding of the Opera Ghost"

"i do not know much of the details, just the main picture but i'll tell you all i know" said Gabrielle

Madame Giry just nodded

Gabrielle took a deep breath before she spoke

"There once a man whose face was deformed. He was mocked and loathed, his own mother disowned him when he was just a child" As Gabrielle said this I felt a sting of pain, tears were welling up in my eyes.

I quickly wiped them before anyone saw.

_Just like me. _I thought. i know Gabrielle had not intended it but she had just made me expirience the pain and suffering i had kept out for almost a year.

Gabrielle continued with the story

"He was picked up by a travelling fair where he was put on display to be laughed at and beaten in public.

Some how he got away after murdering his 'keeper' he disguised himself in a mask and hid beneath the Opera House.

He soon became known as The Opera Ghost.

Over the years he started pointing out singers, dancers and even props and costumes that didn't live up to his expectations. He had many secret passage ways and an underground cavern.

Most of these passages have been found but not all of them.

He used the passageways to send his famous notes on how 'his' opera house should be run.

A few years after that a young girl's father died and she had no where to go, so she was taken into the Opera House to live and was taught to just be a dancer for the Opera Populaire since her singing lacked passion.

Only one person saw the beauty in her voice…

The Opera Ghost

He then tutored the girl to sing so beautifully it could make a person cry, he called himself the 'Angel of Music'.

He became obsessed with the girl, demanding she played the lead role in all of the productions"

Gabrielle looked at the floor

"And umm well it got out of hand… he crashed the chandelier and everything in his attemps to win the girl's heart" she added

"And started a fire" I mumbled bitterly.

"No one knows where he is now or if he is even alive" she finished

I felt Gabrielle's eyes on me but I didn't dare meet her gaze, instead I focused on the chandelier above.

_The Opera Ghost would understand me. _

_We are alike in so many and yet we are so different._

I had just realised something…

The one man that ruined my life is the one man that will accept me.


	5. Secrets of the Stage

**I know the chapters are a little short but tell me what you think about the story before I start to think that no one is actually bothering to read my story. :)**

**Secrets of the Stage**

I need to find this Phantom of the Opera but how?

I suddenly remembered

…_The trapdoor_

But where is it? And even if I found it how would I find my way to the Opera Ghost's famous lair?

As everyone started to file out of the room I made my way towards the back.

_What if I got lost in a secret passage way and no one could hear me, no one could find me and not even know I was there._

I bit my lip; this was a chance I was willing to take and besides no one would miss me anyway.

My lips curved into a small, sad smile.

This was the only way to cure my longing for acceptance.

After a few minutes the door had shut. I was left alone on the stage.

I better find this trapdoor quickly before anyone noticed my absence.

_Where exactly was this trapdoor?_

_Once i found it would i be able to open it?_

These are just some of the questions i continued to ask myself as i searched the empty space around me.

_What's this?_

I had just noticed a square on the floor that was slightly off coloured.

Was this the trapdoor I was looking for?

Curiously I prodded the floor; it made an odd squeaking sound.

_Well that was quicker than I hoped. _I thought to myself.

But how do I open it?

I stepped onto it. Nothing. I jumped up and down on it. Still Nothing.

I was starting to get frustrated. There must be a way to get it to open.

I searched frantically around the stage but I still couldn't find anything.

"I give up" I sighed. I sat down on the stage facing the hundreds of red seats.

I began to wonder why the stage isn't burnt and the why have seats remained the way they were so many months ago.

I was lost in thought for what seemed like hours.

Warily, i looked at the lights at the edge of the stage and noticed the one right in the middle was kind of lopsided.

It was starting to bug me.

_I thought they checked that the stage was perfect every day_ I thought bitterly to myself

I walked towards the light and started fidgeting with it.

I turned it anti-clockwise.

There was a loud bang behind me.

I feared to turn around but my curiosity got the better of me.

Behind me there was a gaping hole where the discoloured square had just seconds ago been before.

_I have actually found it._

A smile of triumph was spreading across my face.

Carefully, I edged toward the hole and looked down.

I relised i was dangerously close to the edge and leaning forward but as soon as i was about to straighten myself up...

There were footsteps and I suddenly felt myself falling into eternal darkness, the light disappearing and a maniacal laughter echoing around me.

**Who pushed Christian down the trap door? We will never know. Please review :) -Isabella-**


	6. The Spider and the Fly

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please leave your nice comments behind so i know i am not wasting my time writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: i am sad to say that i only own the Phantom of the Opera in my dreams...**

**The Spider and the Fly.**

The sensation of falling was incredible, you felt as if nothing could touch or harm you, that was until I was united with the cold, hard ground.

There was a sickening crunch.

Pain shot up my right arm like a lightning bolt.

I let out a short but loud yelp in pain before I fell silent and limp.

My eyes were closed, my body waiting to be consumed by the dark.

I don't know how long I lay there, sprawled across the floor in agony like a giant rag doll that was waiting to be picked up by its loving owner who had just dropped it by accident.

_To be loved…_ I thought sadly

I could hear a voice in the back of my head telling me to not open my eyes, to be forgotten and lifeless, to stay there forever.

NO I will not give into darkness and self-pity.

I will find my true place in the world.

I forced my eyes open but there was nothing but darkness.

The stench of death and decay hung in the air like a poisonous gas.

I took a deep breath through my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting and blinked slowly before I gradually became aware of my surroundings.

I found myself lying on cold, damp ground.

Gingerly, I picked myself up, wincing as I moved my right arm.

As soon as my eyes adjusted to what little light was there I found myself in a tunnel.

Spider webs were everywhere, some abandoned and some had small black spiders carefully spinning the rest of their incomplete webs.

My focus was fixed on a spider that was standing still as the night itself.

I have no idea what possesed me to look at this particular spider.

Its eight small beady eyes were black, like bottomless pits and its dark fangs glistening with venom.

After a few moments an unsuspecting fly flew into the web and became tangled, it started struggling to save its poor, insignificant life.

The spider slowly crawled to it's pray.

Its fangs were snapping.

I knew what would happen next and I felt that I didn't need to see the fly fighting for its life fruitlessly before it then fell victim to the hungry spider. It would be too cruel to watch but that is the what we call life.

I do not think I am a cruel person.

I'm not one of those who enjoy the suffering of others even if they have inflicted pain on me or my loved ones.

That was how I was brought up and that was the only thing I was thankful to my parents for.

I felt a sting of pain as I thought of them, they who abandoned me had taught me to be kind and thoughtful.

but the worst part was they taught me to be accepting.

_Those hypocrites!_

My anger was rising.

The blood in my veins boiling and bubbling under my pale skin.

I could feel my cheeks heating up despite how cold I was.

To get my mind off my parents I needed to be distracted.

I redirected my attention to the small flight of stairs before me. Wondering what dark, uncertain future lay ahead of me.

Eventually I returned to my normal colour and the cold began to creep in on me again.

An icy breeze blew past me draining all the warmth I had left and if it was even possible I think it became even darker in the dingy tunnel I was now standing in.

I gave an involuntary shudder.

Suddenly a quiet voice came from behind me…

"Who dares disturb the Opera Ghost's lair?"

**In this chapter i kind of let out all my anger so that's kind of why Christian gets upset... but on the bright side i feel much better :) and another bonus is i got to finally add Erik to my story. Tell me what you think :D -Isabella-**


	7. You may call me Master

**I hope at least a few people are reading this so if you read my story please review i really want to know what you think because it makes me sad thinking that nobody is reading my story but please no flames... :( but anyway enjoy -Isabella-**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the phantom of the opera**

Just the very sound of that voice made my blood freeze. The air itself seemed to chill in his presence.

_I should not have come down here_

Do I dare turn around? Face the man who might be about to kill me?

He spoke again "I asked you your name" his quiet voice was filled with impatience and annoyance.

I was still frozen on the spot unable to move or even think properly.

I could sense his patience growing thinner.

_I better answer him before he becomes too angry with me to listen to my sorrowful pleads for mercy. _I thought to myself

My mouth was so dry I could hardly swallow let alone speak. "My name is Christian" I croaked.

"The least you could do is turn around and tell your name to my face, or are you too afraid?" he said.

His voice had grown quieter, more dangerous and even challenging.

His last few words filled me with anger because I knew what he said was true.

With a deep breath I turned around to look at the man who now right at this second was thinking of terrible ways to punish the intruder for entering his sacred, secret tunnels.

Fear shot through my body like a thousand knives.

Right in front of me was The Opera Ghost.

It was his famous tale told throughout this Opera House.

It was him who haunted the memories of many who still remember the events that occurred last year and I was one of those people.

I studied him for a moment. His thin frame stood tall and proud; He was very well dressed and wore a black cloak.

He certainly was tall but he was still just a man. Before I made a big mistake with this I hastily reminded my self not to underestimate him for it was he that had killed a countless amount of times and I could well be next.

Hesitantly, I looked up at his face.

The famous white mask was covering the top half of his face, stopping at his shapeless lips but that was not enough to cover his expression of shock when he saw me.

His amber eyes had widened.

I was used to this expression (the eyes widening in fear, the mouth dropping open and maybe even the occasional glare) but I admit I was shocked aswell because I did not expect to see that expression on the Phantom's face.

After a moment his face smoothed back into his unreadable expression and he finally broke the silence.

"May I ask how you came to be here?"

"Trapdoor" I said quietly

He nodded "did you come down here voluntarily?"

I hesitated for a moment. I looked up at him and saw a dark flash of anger in his eyes.

"Yes' I whispered.

This information seemed to trouble the Phantom deeply.

He gave me a look saying that i had made the wrong choice.

But i knew i hadn't made the wrong choice; i knew that if anyone could help me he could.

He composed himself once more and spoke again

"Is it possible for you to speak more than one word at a time?" he chuckled darkly at his own little joke he just made.

This annoyed me a bit because i was perfectly able to string a proper sentence together

I was determined to show i am just as intelligent.

"Yes" I said a little louder. Too late, i relised i had just given him another one word answer.

I frowned at myself. The phantom's laughter echoed through the empty passage way but he abruptly stopped laughing just as fast as he started.

We stood there for a moment in silence his anger obviously rising at my lack of cooperation.

"What do you think I should do with you" he said in a dangerously quiet voice

I gulped.

"No suggestions? Well then I will give you two options. Should I take you to my lair and dispose of you there or do I leave you here to rot?"

A wry sort of smile appeared on his face as he said this.

_He seems very amused, he probably enjoys the fear radiating from his victims_ I thought

I thought for a moment and decided to put on a begging act, i knew it would work but what other choice do i have?

"Please Monsieur I have no where to go" I pleaded; putting on what I hoped was an innocent look on my own distorted face.

He considered it for a moment "My sympathies are not easily won but in your case I might be willing to…" he trailed off in thought

I waited patiently for him to finish his sentence but he never did. I re-focused my attention to right my arm as the phantom thought

_It's probably broken_ i diagnosed silently

After what seemed like hours (but i knew was only a few minutes), The Phantom had finally come to his decision. His smile had disappeared and there was a warning look in his eyes.

"Alright let me make this clear. I will take you in but under one condition. Do not ever, under any circumstances touch the Opera Ghost's Music!" he said angrily but his voice then became, once again dangerously quiet "if you do touch my music ever, I will see to it that you die a very slow and painful death"

His face was only an inch from mine; the smell of death was filling my lungs. I could hardly breathe, His Porcelain mask was shining in the dim light, his golden eyes ablaze and almost hypnotic. I could feel his cool breath on my bare face.

_So close, too close_

I quickly nodded vigorously; the Phantom's sudden outburst of rage had scared me to my very core.

He let out a chuckle as he saw my fear and stepped a few paces back, feeling that I had gotten the message.

"Come boy, there is much I have to show you"

He started to move done the stairs. I gathered that I was supposed to follow him and quickly hurried to his side.

We walked quickly through the dark passage ways in silence, as i cradled my right arm.

It was so dark i could barely see but as much as i was scared of the Opera Ghost i moved closer to his side, hoping he wouldn't notice but thankfully he didn't, he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. Gradually i started to wonder how he could see at all in the dark.

I glanced up at his eyes, some how they reminded me of a cats; they were taking in everything darting around as if they were frantically searching for something.

Suddenly his gaze met mine, his eyes burning into my eyes.

I quickly looked down, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of us.

After a few minutes I gained all my remaining courage and quietly spoke.

"What may I call you Monsieur?" I was still looking at the ground trying not to trip over my own feet

I felt his eyes on me

The Phantom paused, thinking of a suitable name.

"You may call me Master"

**i wasn't sure how to describe Erik but i hope how i described him was satisfactory. Please i beg of you to review, it really makes an i****nexperienced author (such as myself) feel good about my writing. **


	8. An Explanation and yet Another Question

**YAY!! this is my longest chapter so far!!! please, please, please review. i am dying to hear your comments!!!! if you don't i'll go crazy if i have not already done so.**

**Erik: I don't think you are crazy**

**Me: Thanks Erik but coming from you i don't think that it counts as proof of my sanity**

**Erik: What's that supposed to mean?!? -death glare-**

**Me: I'm not going to answer that**

**Anyway enjoy the story!!! **

**Erik: -goes and sulks in corner-**

**Me: -rolls eyes-**

**An Explanation and yet Another Question**

We continued to make our way through what seemed like never ending darkness. I found it hard to keep up with the Phantom's long strides, I was practically running just to be behind him.

Master noticed this so he took my arm and yanked it urging me to go faster. I let out a yelp of pain and The Phantom abruptly stopped. He turned around to gaze at me, his golden eyes burning in anger. "What is the matter boy?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I-I think I broke my a-arm, Master" I stuttered. For a moment I thought I saw a sincere look on his face, filled with pity but I must have been imagining it. "Well we will have to fix that won't we" his teeth were still clenched together, making every word barely audible.

He turned on his heel and started walking again, his steps made no sound, after a moment he turned back to see if I was following but I was frozen on the spot, my body was refusing to cooperate.

Why was he mad at me? I had broken my arm and yet he still gets mad at me for that.

The Phantom sighed after seeing my shocked face and walked back over to me. "I am sorry boy" he said, trying to be as sincere as possible when he was in this annoyed state.

"Come, I must mend your broken arm before you are unable to take your piano lessons with me" he said.

I looked at him in horror, Piano lessons? I hated piano, it was something my mother had forced me to do. I would sit at the piano for hours at a time refusing to practice but perfectly content to glare at it.

My master had sensed my discomfort. "Is anything wrong?" he asked trying as hard as he could not to burst out yelling. I shook my head "good" he said. He turned around again and started walking and I followed him once more. We walked in complete silence.

I decided to break the silence

"Master?" I said cautiously, wondering wether he would burst out in anger at me again. I prepared for him to snap.

Surprisingly he didn't snap, "Yes boy" was his reply

I gained more courage as I spoke. "Why isn't the Opera house damaged? I mean last year there was a fire and yet nothing seems burnt"

I saw him smile

"That would be my doing" he paused searching for a way to explain it.

"After that night, well I don't know I sort of became madder than usual. I sent the managers notes saying that everything needs to be repaired at once because I would not have my Opera House looking like a wreck! They had feared me before that night but after they were absolutely terrified of me, they thought I was still writing them notes from beyond the grave so of course they obeyed my commands at once" he chuckled "as for the chandelier…"

My thoughts went to the glorious chandelier I had seen from the stage

"That took a bit more work" he finished.

I gaped at him "did you really repair the chandelier?" I asked in bewilderment.

He nodded, I suddenly remembered when the chandelier crashed, how all the crystals were smashed into millions of tiny fragments, scattering across the stage.

"How long did it take you?" I asked still recovering from my amazement.

He thought for a moment "I believe it took me about four months but I could only work at night otherwise they would find me and take me away from my beloved Opera House" he said

FOUR MONTHS!?!

This man is unbelievable! He truly was a mix between a madman and a genius! That chandelier is the size of two carriages and he fixed it in four months?! I saw him smile as he boasted; his white teeth were the same shade as the mask that was on his face.

As we made our way down the winding tunnels, I found that it was getting lighter. We suddenly emerged into a large Cavern, lit by a thousand candles. I stared in amazement "You built this too?" I asked quietly, I didn't think he heard me but sure enough I heard a faint 'Yes' in reply.

_Is there nothing this man can't do?_

"I won't answer that" he said softly.

I just realised I had been muttering to myself.

He chuckled sadly "you have no idea how much of me is see in you and I am sorry for that because I want no one to suffer as I have"

I looked into his eyes, they were full of sorrow, those eyes had seen a lifetime of pain and cruelty.

I had only met him a few hours ago and yet I felt as if I had known him for my entire life.

I looked at my surroundings; a Grand Piano was placed near a Black door with a silver handle.

"Master what is that room?" I said pointing at the door next to he piano.

"That door leads to my room; you are never to disturb me while I am in there unless it's a life and death situation and you are never, I repeat never to go in there, understand?" His eyes were glowing a bright yellow, it was almost like he was trying to hypnotise me.

I nodded dumbly

"Stay here" he said softly, with that he went into his room closing the door behind him.

I stood there awkwardly, looking at my right arm.

The phantom returned with a white piece of cloth and put it around my neck and slung my arm into place. I mumbled a few words of gratitude.

"I will now show you to your room" he said leading me to the room next to his.

As soon as I entered the room I knew it would fit me perfectly.

The walls were a midnight blue, just like the night sky. The bed was absolutely huge! I estimated it could fit at least 3 people and they would still have enough room for them to toss and turn as much as they pleased without disturbing the others.

The Satin sheets were faintly shining. To my relief there were no mirrors either, a few candles were placed around the room. On the left-hand side there was a beautiful Ebony Desk which I believe was for writing. Beside it stood a matching Ebony Chest.

I was awestruck, my mouth hung open and my eyes were wide.

"Do you like it?" said a voice from behind. I had forgotten the Phantom was standing behind me, watching me.

"I like it very much" I said finally.

"You may look around your room for a bit and I will return shortly" he said. He walked out the door and closed it behind him

Curiously I looked at the desk more closely and saw a picture engraved in the top corner of the desk. It was of a single angel holding a harp. Its perfect face looked serene and joyful.

I heard the door open; I turned around to find the Phantom holding a glass filled to the brim with green liquid.

He handed it to me "this should help your arm heal faster" he said. I unwillingly took a sip of the liquid, it burned my insides making me feel like I was about to vomit.

The Phantom sighed "I am sorry but you will need to drink all of it if it is to work properly"

I drank the rest of the liquid in one gulp. My eyes started to bulge, the burning sensation was unbearable. After a few minutes I felt quite, well… relaxed in a way, my right arm felt numb and there was a funny aftertaste in my mouth.

"The bathroom is on the door to your right. It is late and you have had a long day so expect you to be in bed in another thirty minutes and don't worry I shall bring night clothes before you come out of the bathroom and leave them on your bed" the Phantom said quietly. He then turned and left.

"Good night" I murmured

I had not seen another door in this room but maybe I had missed it. I looked to my right and sure enough there was an outline of a door. It was the exact same colour as the rest of the wall, which was probably why I did not see it at first.

I opened the door to a small grey bathroom. There was a bathtub just opposite me begging me to come and immerse myself in warm water.

As soon as I go into the bathtub I heard an organ playing. I didn't remember seeing an organ.

An idea popped up in my head: The organ must be in the Master's room. The Melody was so beautiful and had so much soul.

I enjoyed hearing Master's music while I lay there, it was so comforting and I even started humming along.

After a while I sighed and got out of the bathtub wrapping a towel around me.

He still had not stopped playing, though he occasionally paused, probably scribbling the melody down and thinking of what to do next.

I walked out of the bathroom and just as the Master had said I found I night shirt on my bed.

I quickly and carefully changed into it and tucked myself into my bed.

I could not sleep. I lay for hours in my bed thinking about all that has happened to me in just a day.

The organ was silent; the Master must have fallen asleep.

I heard a soft whimper from the other room. Could that be the Master crying in there? I heard a voice "Christine… Why?" it moaned.

Surely I must be hearing things, aren't I? I heard more sobs from the other room. "Christine… Christine…" the voice said between sobs.

Who was this Christine?

This question stayed in the back of my head from that day on.

**Erik: why did you have to make me moody? **

**Me: because that's what you are**

**Erik: I AM NOT THAT MOODY! -goes back to his corner and sulks some more-**

**Me: -sarcastically- of course you're not**

**i've really got to stop talking to fictional characters...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) please don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. A Monster and a Mask

**I am sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last few chapters but oh well.**

**Erik: -silent-**

**Me: it's nice to have you here Erik -smiles sweetly-**

**Erik: -silent-**

**Erik's POV**

I sat at my Organ playing. I had not looked at my Organ or my music for a long time, I knew in my heart (although I did not believe I had one) that the reason I had not been with my music for this long was because of her…

My only offering to her was my music.

I did not have a comfortable home, a good nature or a face that could win her over so how could I have expected her to love me? The only reason she chose to stay with me was because of her selflessness and that is why I let her go.

She was too pure and innocent to be stuck in this dungeon with a monster like me for a husband.

I found myself sobbing over this, whispering her name, hoping she would come back and love me for the man behind the monster.

I wept into the early morning like so many other nights, refusing to let go of my first love...

"Christine" I whispered

**Christian's POV**

I woke up the next morning from my dreamless sleep feeling a bit sore.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and sat up, studying my surroundings, gradually my memory came back to me and I looked down at my right arm, it felt strangely numb.

There was the faint sound of an Organ playing in the next room. I pulled back the sheets that were covering me and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I suddenly spotted something on my desk, I cautiously walked over towards the desk and found a pile of clothes but that is not what caught my attention.

On top of the pile of clothes was a black mask which looked almost identical to the Master's except for the fact that his was white and the one before me was black, I found a note beside it saying:

_These are some clothes I thought would be suitable for you to wear during your stay here. I have also brought you a mask that you are to wear during our lessons and so forth. If you are hungry there is some fruit in the kitchen (located three doors down to your left_) _for I will be in my room until about midday when your lessons are to begin._

_O.G_

I stared blankly at the mask, taking it into my hands. It felt cold and smooth under my fingertips.

I sighed and set the mask down. I started to get dressed, taking up more time then it usually would.

Once dressed, I glanced at the note, taking in every stroke of the quill that must have been there only just a few hours ago.

As my mind wandered I stared at the angel carving on the desk. I gently ran my fingers over it's beautiful features, wishing that I could have a perfect face once again so I would not have to be just a mere shadow in the dark.

I entered the hallway and made my way towards the kitchen, clutching the mask in my left hand and my right arm in the sling the Master had made for me.

I stopped in midstride, thinking to myself. I could take advantage of the Master's distraction; after all I did not feel hungry at all so I decided to explore my new home instead.

Where to start?

I cautiously opened the door to the room next to mine.

Unlike my room it was painted in black and red. The first thing that caught my attention was the large swan-shaped bed. It was covered in many red pillows and looked almost eerie.

I shuddered and looked away from the bed and spotted a large mirror placed on a dresser only a few steps before me, it was facing the other side of the room.

I nervously edged towards the mirror and closed my eyes and turned to face the monster that had driven away everyone.

I opened my eyes, I had not wished to see my face since the day my life was ruined but as usual, my curiosity got the better of me.

I placed the mask on the dresser and lifted my hand to my face, feeling the scars left by the fire, I let my hands drop to my sides.

_Who could ever learn to love something as vile as me._

Remembering my Mother's face when she saw me after the bandages had been removed still haunts me to this day.

It was not my fault. I glared at myself

_It's __His__ fault that I am a monster just like him_ I thought bitterly.

I started re-living that night all over again.

Tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away but I knew that was not the last of them

I sighed taking the mask into my hands; I looked down at it, tears burning in my eyes and then placed it onto my face, sealing my destiny forever.

**Me: -Hugs Erik-**

**Erik: -pushes away- what do you think you are doing?**

**Me: -looks hurt- i thought you might like a hug**

**Erik: well i don't**

**Me: -mumbles a quick sorry-**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it makes me feel good and makes me write more!**

**-Isabella-**


	10. Music is the Cure

**Hello again! sorry i took so long to update but i've been very busy lately**

**Erik: Busy?**

**Me: Yes busy. I have a life you know**

**Erik: Pffft**

**Me: -Sighs-**

**Any way enjoy this chapter it is my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!! WOO :) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!**

After my departure from the room, I sat on my bed went over every memory I had in my mind like an old photo album of my life, trying to figure out what I had done wrong to deserve this fate, to be forever a shadow and nothing more.

I was so deep in thought that I did not hear a person come into the room, I wearily looked up to see the Master standing a few paces away. I looked at him with disapproval.

Had I not heard him cry last night over some mere lost love? And yet here he stood, tall and almost proud. If that was really him mourning last night, he disguised his anguish very well. There was no emotion whatsoever in his expression.

"It is time to begin your lessons" He said blankly.

I only nodded in reply.

"Firstly you must become familiar with your new…" he paused, searching for the right word for his home "environment" he said letting a dark chuckle escape the shapeless form where the lips were supposed to reside.

His yellow eyes were trying to read my expression but I gave him no hints to what I was feeling. In fact I did not know what I felt towards the Master anymore, did I hate him, did I feel grateful to him or did I even feel pity?

"How is your arm" he asked

"It is much better thank you, I think I could start using it in a couple of day's time" I said

"Good" was his reply

I reluctantly followed him to the lake, where a gondola lay at the water's edge to carry us across. He gracefully stepped into the boat while I carefully lowered myself in a sitting position at the front of the gondola, the boat rocked as I moved onto it, it made me a bit nervous.

When the Master saw the look on my face he immediately began to chuckle, the sound bounced off the walls of the cavern.

I shuddered at the sound. I noticed that he stopped laughing suddenly when he saw my reaction to his laugh and instead gave a weary sigh and began to push us through the water using a large pole.

Once on the other side he waited patiently for me to get out first.

I stumbled as I attempted to step off the boat making it what I hoped looked easy.

I could tell he was suppressing a smile and this did not help with the mood I was in.

I followed him through the dark passages; I could tell he had slowed his pace to match my own.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is anything wrong?" The phantom said, not bothering to turn around and face me. I gritted my teeth and then put on a fake smile "no, every thing is perfect" I said in a pleasant tone.

He merely nodded.

He led me through the winding tunnels and some secret doors until we emerged into the rafters located above the mangers office, below there were voices floating up towards us.

"_But we have no money left to pay his salary!" _said a man below, his voice was soon joined by another male voice

"_I know, I fear we shall have to close the Opera House for good! Ticket sales have gone down since…" _The second man trailed off, his partner obviously understanding what event he meant.

I knew it was last year at the Don Juan Triumphant performance, nine people were killed and one severely injured, that one person being me

"_I think we do have enough money to last another year or two but what do we do about the Opera Ghost?! There will surely not be enough money for him if he wishes to see his Opera House stay open!" _The first man said in a frustrated tone.

I saw the Phantom stand up and I understood that is was time to leave. We travelled to the rafters above the stage and observed the rehearsals for the production of _Carmen._

The Soprano playing Carmen had a beautiful voice; it was soft but very clear. Her glossy black hair was curled down her back.

I turned to ask what the Phantom thought of her only to find that he had left, leaving a note behind

_I have some unfinished business to attend to. Watch the rest of the rehearsal and meet me above the manager's office when it is finished_

_O.G_

I sighed and turned back to rehearsals, not really taking notice of what was happening. An hour later when it was finished I remained behind, watching the ballet rehearsals before carefully making my way towards the manager's office, finding the Master waiting for me impatiently.

I gave him an apologetic look but he only shook his head and turned, signalling me to follow him back into the dark tunnels.

Once we reached the cavern again he sighed and looked at me.

"What am I to do now Master?" I said earnestly

His yellow eyes seemed to start glowing, a smile spread across his masked face.

"Now it is time to test your musical ability" he said, walking towards the piano.

He then proceeded to test me, playing notes and asking me to identify them, asking me to play scales with my left hand.

He also tested me on my knowledge of music in general and I successfully answered every question with ease.

When he seemed satisfied with my understanding of the thing he loved most he let me go back to my room to rest before our lessons the next day.

Over the next few days my arm began to feel normal again. I could play the piano when the master wished me to and I did not have to be so careful dressing.

We usually ventured in the rafters watching all the panic before opening night as well as continuing with our piano lessons.

But the nights were still the same as ever, the Master was locked in his room weeping while I had nightmares of my mother.

After a few months I gradually became more familiar with the secret tunnels, knowing where each one was, although I easily got lost but the Phantom was always there to guide me out.

One day out of curiosity I asked Master what the date was.

"Why would you want to know the date?" he said, turning from the piece he was playing on the piano to look at me suspiciously.

I merely shrugged.

"It is the 23rd of June" he sighed before beginning to play again

"23rd of June?" I asked in disbelief

He did not answer.

"That must mean my birthday is next week on Thursday!" I said excitedly.

He payed no attention to my remark and continued to play.

My smile faltered slightly.

"Come boy you must play for me, I want to see if you've improved since your last lesson" The Phantom murmured.

I obliged his wish and sat down beside him and started to play my favourite song, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

The song echoed through the cavern, vibrating off the walls making it more eerie and yet more beautiful in my opinion.

I went through the piece without I single mistake, letting the music flow through me, into my soul.

The last note hung in the air as I turned to the Phantom to await his approval. He did not reply at first, his eyes were closed, he looked somewhat peaceful.

As the last note died out, his eyelids began to open.

"You have truly excelled" he murmured

I smiled

"Thank you Master" I said quietly

"Wait here" he said.

He stood up and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

I moved to the couch and sat down, waiting for him to come back.

He finally emerged from his room with a violin in his hand and a bow in the other.

He saw my eyes widen when I saw the instrument and chuckled.

He began to play a beautiful melody, the bow going up and down slowly, his long skeletal fingers moving to the different notes.

I had always admired the violin, it was my favourite instrument.

I had longed to play the instrument ever since I was a small child but my mother denied me that just like many other things.

I listened to the music letting my awareness drift in and out.

After he finished playing he suggested that I returned to my room to rest. I willingly obeyed.

That night, for the first time in a while, instead of nightmares, my sleep was filled with music and peace.

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, i might not update until after Christmas but who knows! (reviewing might make me update before Christmas)**

**Me: -Randomly sits on Erik's lap-**

**Erik: -thinks about pushing her off but then sighs and decides to humor her- **

**Me: -giggles-**


	11. A Gift

**Officially my longest Chappie (i know i've said that alot) !! 2,370 words!!!!!!!!!! any way i don't really like how i wrote this chapter but just tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Gerik: Hello**

**Me: umm you're not my Erik**

**Gerik: -Kisses her hand-**

**Me: -giggles- I guess you'll do**

**Gerik:-smiles- i thought so**

**Well here it is before christmas as promised!**

**-Isabella-**

As my birthday drew nearer, Master left more frequently for business; I began to wonder where he went for all those hours. I usually sat at the piano working on a song I had been writing for the past few months. I waited for the Master to come back so I could show him my work. For some reason unknown to me I craved his opinion. I guess you could say looked up to him almost like a father.

Usually when he came back to the cavern he would listen to my creation and make minor adjustments to the music while murmuring a few brief lines of praise every once in a while. I still had not finished the song yet and I was running out of ideas.

On Wednesday night I went to sleep with butterflies in my stomach, tomorrow was my birthday and I would turn thirteen. In the next room Master was, as usual, mourning the loss of his beloved Christine.

I had noticed that over the past few months the sobs from the next room had quietened ever so slightly. I sighed and then quietly began to hum my incomplete song as if I was singing it to the darkness waiting for the rest of the melody to answer.

And with that my vision darkened as sleep took over me.

I awoke the next morning feeling light and happy. I gazed around me; to me the room looked lighter than usual. I pulled back the covers and yawned.

After I was dressed I emerged from my room to work on my song on the piano, when I found a black case on top of the piano with a note saying:

_Music is a gift, use it wisely_

Curiously I opened the gift and found a perfect violin placed inside the velvet case. My eyes widened in excitement. I could not wait to start playing; I gently ran my fingers over its glossy surface.

"Do you like your gift?"

I turned to find a pair of yellow eyes staring back. I could only nod; there were no words to express my gratitude. He merely smiled and understood that I was indeed grateful.

He placed his hands on the violin and gently lifted it before speaking.

"It is a beautiful instrument indeed, I picked it out myself and it should fit you nicely so I expect that there is no problem with you starting lessons today" His gaze returned to me, his eyes searching for a reply.

"Yes Master" I said, trying to control my enthusiasm and with that we began our lesson.

I was of course a bit shaky at first but after a while I began to sound at least a bit better. We practiced from early morning until dusk, when my stomach gave a feral growl. The Phantom chuckled "I think you should go eat now" I sighed and put my new violin in its case before I went to the kitchen.

After dinner I continued to practice my new violin long into the night. It soon became my passion and for the next few years it consumed my life.

**Paris- 1888**

I was sitting in the rafters above the stage, watching the rehearsals below. My eye was caught by the beautiful Mademoiselle Elizabeth Abielle, the new Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire.

She had just recently replaced the old leading Soprano and was by far superior. She had a gorgeous voice as well as a beautiful appearance.

Her fiery red hair was dazzling in the light, her violet eyes sparkling as she sung. Her voice floated up towards me, filling me with many emotions that I can't explain. I sighed as I watched her, she truly was perfect.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I took a deep breath after I finished singing. That hopefully was the end of rehearsals, I longed to go back to my dressing room and collapse on the soft bed and rest. Everyone started to depart from the stage and I was about to leave when a something fell from above and landed at my feet. I looked down and saw a white envelope, rimmed with black with a skull seal on the front. Curiously, I picked it up and looked on the back to find my name scrawled in red ink.

I hesitantly opened the letter:

_Dear Mademoiselle Elizabeth,_

_Allow me introduce myself, I am the Ghost of this Opera House._

_I am glad to say that the managers did something right for once by employing a Prima Donna as talented as you. If I may say so myself, you sing like an angel. I would like you to rest your voice before tonight's performance and remember I shall be watching from box five_

_O.G_

I stared blankly at the elegant script, trying to decipher its meaning. Who exactly was this O.G? And what did he mean by 'he will be watching'?

I shuddered as an icy breeze blew past me. I hurried to my room seeking warmth, clutching the letter in my hand. I placed it on my vanity and sighed. I had heard rumours of an opera ghost haunting this place but I never expected these rumours to be true I shuddered again at the thought that this ghost had taken an interest in me. I gradually put the thought aside and began to get ready for tonight's show.

The show went on without a single mistake; although I occasionally stole a glance at box five wondering wether he was watching me but I reminded myself that there was nothing to fear.

The curtain lowered, everyone immediately moved back to their dressing rooms except me. I lingered on the stage for a long time before finally deciding to retire to my room where I could rest. I opened the door to my dressing room and walked across to my vanity and began to take the pins from my hair before I changed into my night gown.

My eyes wandered across the room, I suddenly caught a glimpse of myself in the full-length mirror across from me, I paused thinking where it came from. I hadn't remembered seeing it before the performance. A memory came back to me of when I first entered the room:

"_-and this is your dressing room" a man said entering the room with a woman following close behind. "Merci Monsieur" she said in awe as she studied her surroundings. "There is just one thing" he paused and started to move towards a large object on the other side of the room, strangely it was covered with a grey material, then he continued "we are very superstitious here at the opera house and I ask you – no I beg of you to never remove the covering on this object" he said, his eyes full of concern. The woman could only nod in reply; she did not dare ask what was behind the grey sheet._

I looked at myself in the full length mirror, for some reason I couldn't explain, it seemed to be almost looking back, shaking my head, I walked towards my bed.

I sighed and pulled back the sheets to my bed with a feeling of being watched and quickly fell asleep.

I felt something warm touch my cheek, a voice whispered in my ear.

I could swear I smelt roses, how I dearly loved the flower. I woke up to see a white rose with a black ribbon tied to the stem placed in my hand. I noticed all the thorns had been carefully cut off.

_How sweet, but how did it get here? _I thought twirling the flower in my hands.

I yawned as I stretched my limbs; the rose still in my hand. I sighed and set the rose on my vanity beside the note.

**Christian's POV**

I needed to see the Master now about Elizabeth. I walked silently and quickly through the winding tunnels, my strides filled with purpose. For some reason I knew this girl was going to be my life now. As soon as I emerged the cavern I heard the pulsing sound of the organ coming from the Master's room.

I knocked on the door three times, no answer. I knocked a little more loudly, but the music continued to play.

I gave a sigh and returned to my own room and sat at my desk. Carefully, I opened the drawer of my desk, revealing a slightly aged piece of paper. There were notes scrawled across the page, but the notes seemed to stop after ¾ of the page. My incomplete melody. I had long since given up on this piece, for three years I had tried to finish it, working on it for days on end, occasionally stopping to play the violin to calm myself.

"You wished to see me" said a voice from behind.

I carefully placed the sheet in the drawer again before closing it.

"Yes I did" I said coolly, turning to face the Phantom. His yellow eyes were glowing in the dark room. "I wish to talk to you about" I paused; maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him.

I could tell he was in one of his impatient moods.

"I need to talk to you about the new Prima Donna" I said quietly, I could see the suspicion in his eyes. "I think I might… well I don't know, have feelings for her" I whispered.

I could see the cold, anger flash in his eyes. "And what do you propose I do about it?" he hissed. I knew I should not have asked him. "I don't know" I said but this only infuriated him more.

"Do you expect me to be an expert when it comes to love?" he said, his voice rising with anger. "LOOK AT WHAT LOVE HAS DONE TO ME! DO NOT PRETEND TO NOT HEAR MY CRIES AT NIGHT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I CRY FOR? MONEY? MUSIC? NO!!! I MOURN BECAUSE OF LOVE! BECAUSE OF HER!!!" he yelled and with that he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

In the other room I heard crashing sounds. I took out my violin and began to play, thinking of Elizabeth. Before I knew it I had I had made up a sweet tune, I lovingly wrote each of the notes down before looking at my finished work playing through it over and over, thinking of nothing but her and my music.

The performance started in three hours, three hours until I could hear my beautiful angel.

I changed into my best suit and put on a black cloak. I fixed my good mask onto my face, even though I knew I had time. I opened the door to find the Master standing in the door way, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I am… sorry boy. I did not mean to lash out at you like that" he murmured sadly. "It's alright Master, it was my fault. I should not have burdened my feelings on you" I said in reply.

We stood for a moment in silence

"Is the Prima Donna's dressing room in the same place?" Master inquired. I nodded my head. "Listen boy I shall give you instructions on how to gain access to her dressing room without any fuss to leave gifts for her I assume" he then proceeded to tell me of a two-way mirror located in the dressing room he told me how to get to the other side of the mirror and assured that she wouldn't see me. The only thing I had to do was remove the grey sheet covering the mirror. There was a serious look in his eyes "remember do not use the two-way mirror for sick purposes, I assume you will act like a gentleman and give the lady some privacy" he said sternly. I vigorously nodded, I would never dream of doing such a thing.

Before setting off I thanked Master. I knew I would be late for Elizabeth's performance but still with this new information I would be able to leave her gifts and flowers. I smiled to myself.

I entered box five having set up the mirror, and stood in the shadows listening to my angel sing. I noticed that she looked up nervously at my box a few times, I quietly chuckled.

The curtain closed I found my way into the flower shop and bought a single white rose. A woman at the shop was staring at me batting her eyelashes, I ignored her. My mother frequently told me as a child I would grow up to be very handsome and that my best features was my pale grey eyes. I shook off the memory of her and handed the shop keeper the money and strolled off into the night.

I noticed that the rose still had the thorns; I carefully cut them off so that dear Elizabeth would not cut her finger. I tied a black ribbon to the stem and set off down the secret passageways towards Elizabeth's dressing room. I watched her from behind the mirror; she was pulling out the pins in her hair, letting her long wavy hair fall onto her shoulders.

I turned away from the mirror when she got changed into her night gown and after a while I looked around to see that she was staring at me, well the mirror. What if she could see me?? I started to panic. She just shook her head and turned around and walked towards her bed and quickly fell asleep.

She did not move at all in her sleep, her face peaceful, I knew I could not stay there all night. I quietly slid the mirror to the side and crossed the room towards her. I placed the white rose gently in her hand. I gently brushed away some stray locks of hair from her face. My hand lingered on her cheek for a brief second before I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered

_Sleep well my angel._

**Ok so there you have it! i got to add a little romance to my story! please tell me what you think by reviewing! um just to be clear Christian is 18/19 and Elizabeth is 17 :)**

**Gerik: you are so talented Isabella!**

**Me: awww thank you! **

**Gerik: you're welcome**

**Me: -mumbles- Erik would never had said things like that**


	12. Her

**I'm back! and with another chapter :) this will be my last chapter for the year so you'll just have to wait 'till 2009 for the next one!**

**-Silence-**

**Me: Hello... -echos-**

I returned to my room, my palm tingling slightly. I took out my violin and began to pluck at the strings absentmindedly. I sighed, putting the violin down before I got changed. I pulled my mask off and felt the rough, marred skin of my face.

_Did you actually believe that she would ever love a monster like you… like us?_ A voice hissed in my head. I shook the thought off and continued to get dressed. Over the years my collection of masks had grown. I currently had about fifty masks in my possession, all stacked in the large ebony chest. I sighed and placed one of the masks on my face.

I quickly wrote the monthly note, explaining that the Opera Ghost's salary was due and sealed it off with the skull wax seal before walking silently through the tunnels to get to the manager's office.

I stood above the office listening.

**Warning: the following text is in 3****rd**** Person**

"-congratulations Count de Leroe you are now the official owner of the Paris Opera House" said Monsieur Firmin. Both he and the Count were sitting in the large manager's office. A sudden nervousness came over Firmin

_I had better tell him the grim truth about the Opera house _He thought.

Firmin took a quick breath before he spoke "I fear there is something I must tell you" he paused "Count, do you believe in ghosts?" he asked quietly.

The Count looked at him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow "aren't we a little too old to believe in ghosts?" he replied, letting an amused chuckle escape his lips as he said it.

A maniacal laughter filled the room. The Count and Firmin froze. An envelope was dropped onto the desk from above; Firmin recognised it instantly, the red skull seal glaring at him. He picked it up, his hands shaking. He held it out to the Count.

The Count looked at Firmin and then the envelope he held in his shaking hands. He curiously took the envelope and opened it shaking his head as he read through it.

"This 'ghost' expects payment! Who does this lunatic think he is?" he asked almost laughing.

"This is a not a laughing matter" Firmin said quietly, his lined face held nothing but seriousness.

The Count looked at the poor man. He had heard the rumours of the Opera Ghost but he merely laughed at this joke, it could not possibly be real…

Could it?

"I shall return tomorrow with my fiancé and I expect to be introduced to my new employees" said the Count in a business-like tone

"Of course" Firmin replied.

The Count exited the Theatre to visit his close friend, The Viscomte de Chagny.

The Count was still very young, around 20 years old; he had known Raoul since he was born both for their father's had been close

He was led through the house to the sitting room where Raoul was sitting in an arm chair facing his wife.

Raoul looked up to see his old friend standing in the door way

"My dear friend Gaston!" he said standing up walking over to the Count. They shook hands; the Count gave Christine a polite greeting.

"To what do I owe this pleasure" Raoul said brightly.

"I wished to tell you my great news!" The Count said. Raoul's eyebrow raised, Christine sat up in her chair, waiting to hear the important news.

"I just bought the Paris Opera House!" The Count exclaimed excitedly.

The very air in the room stood still. Raoul was frozen, his bright blue eyes filled with fear. Christine looked sickly pale. She sank back into her chair and wrapped her arms around herself, her lips pressed into a grim line.

Raoul went over to his wife to comfort her. The Count's smile faded. What had he said to upset his friend's wife?

In an effort to change the subject the Count broke the sickly silence "so where may I ask, is my lovely bride-to-be?" Raoul looked up at him. "She is out with friends" Christine whispered, her sweet angelic voice was pained. "I wish to take her out tomorrow to well… you know where, since she is so fond of music" said the Count earnestly.

Christine bit her lip.

"I don't think it is safe for my beloved niece to go there" Raoul said quietly. _Even if he is dead _Raoul thought.

"I promise you no harm will befall her" the Count said.

Christine looked down, she silently nodded.

For almost six years Christine had known this girl. After the night of the Don Juan Triumphant performance Christine and Raoul had fled Paris and sought refuge in England. For a year they lived a happy existence until the day the letter came.

The letter was addressed to Raoul, explaining that his beloved sister had slight complications giving birth to her second child, sadly neither her nor the infant survived. Her husband soon became depressed and committed suicide, leaving his twelve year old daughter behind. The only family she had left was the Viscomte de Changy. Both Christine and her husband felt sorry for the poor girl, Raoul knew this girl needed him desperately. They were about to leave for Paris when Christine became suddenly sick and fainted just as they were heading for the carriage. Raoul knew that his beloved Christine could not travel in her condition so they postponed their return to Paris for two months. Until their arrival the girl was placed in an orphanage.

If anything happened to her niece at the Opera House, Christine would not recover from losing yet another person that she cared for. Christine had matured so much in the past few years; she acted much older than she actually was, she had forced herself to grow up, for years she had thought herself to be immature, selfish and naïve. She noticed that sometimes Raoul looked at her as if she was a completely different person.

She sighed at the thought.

After a few polite goodbyes, the Count left.

**Christian's POV**

I paced my room; this new owner had not respect! Refusing my demands is one thing, but when you mock the Opera Ghost a great tragedy would befall those who thought themselves better.

The fool had said that he would bring his fiancé along. She probably would be an easy target but could I bring myself to harm an innocent woman?

I shook my head. I would not stoop to that level even if I was furious. I would just to wait and see what will happen.

An organ started to play in the Master's room, soothing my anger. Somehow he always knew when to play, I laughed quietly before laying on my bed listening to the organ until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I felt a hand shaking me gently. I opened one eye to see the Master standing over me, his golden eyes full of concern.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It is 2:30 in the morning" he said gently. "Why di-" he cut me off. "I have news about your Mademoiselle Abielle". I sat up "What is wrong? Is she hurt?" I said franticly. He shook his head "She had to leave urgently to go to Marseille".

"Why?" I asked.

He looked sadly at me "Her father is on his death bed, he requested her presence before he dies".

I sighed "I will let her have her privacy with her father, do you know how long she will be away for?"

"At least a few months" he said quietly. My face fell; I had been planning to visit her tonight to give her another rose. "Thank you for telling me Master". He laughed quietly as he exited the room.

I rest my head on my pillow and yawned, I had not realised how tired I was. I fell asleep thinking of my darling Elizabeth.

After waking and getting dressed I practically ran through the secret passageways towards box five so I could get a good view of the stage for the manager's arrival.

I sat and waited, watching the cast and crew assemble on the stage to see their new boss.

The Count finally emerged out of the wings onto the stage. Beside him stood a woman who looked familiar to me, her bright blue eyes warily swept over the people before her. Her white blonde hair tied up with a few blue ribbons which matched the dress that hung elegantly over her slender figure. She was indeed beautiful, with her full red lips and porcelain skin but her beauty for me was nothing compared to my Angel's, to me she was a mere noble woman who had snagged a rich husband.

Monsieur Firmin walked in and addressed the crowd.

"My dear employees, as you know that I have told you plans of my retirement and I would just like to say I shall miss you all. Before I take my leave I would like to introduce you to the new owner of the Opera house, Count Gaston de Leroe and his fiancé, Mademoiselle Gabrielle Laverock.

I looked at the woman standing beside the Count in astonishment before realising she was staring at my box; I sank back further into the shadows. Was that really Gabrielle? It has been so long since we last saw each other in this very room. I looked at her again with a new… perspective.

Yes it was the same girl who was always staring at me curiously all those years ago, she had not changed much in appearance, of course she was a lot taller though but she was still so small. I chuckled. She has done very well for herself; being engaged to a Count was very good indeed for a girl who was at an orphanage I thought, smiling.

"Unfortunately" Firmin continued "Our Prima Donna had to leave early this morning due to a family crisis"

"That is too bad, I was hoping to meet her after I heard her sing last week" said the Count, looking a little disappointed.

A cold stab of jealousy pierced my stomach. I shook the feeling off; after all he was only disappointed in meeting my Elizabeth right? It didn't mean anything…

Did it?

I looked worriedly at the Count who was now being introduced by Monsieur Firmin to the lead tenor, Renaldo Belorose.

No he already has Gabrielle, what more could he want? I laughed at myself for thinking such things.

She was looking at my box again, a smile slowly spreading across her red lips. I realised I was out of the shadows. She had seen me! I shot her a menacing look but she just kept smiling, I shook my head, same old Gabrielle.

Before anyone else caught a glimpse of the Opera Ghost I retreated back into the winding passageways towards the lair.

I sat at the piano looking at the keys for hours, Master had shot me a worried glance but he soon left me alone with my thoughts. I decided the fresh air would do me good so I walked slowly to the roof. An icy breeze blew, it was mid November and I had a feeling it would start to snow very soon.

And just as I predicted snowflakes began to fall, I shivered, I usually ignored the cold for I had gotten used to it being in a freezing environment. I sat down underneath Apollo's Lyre and overlooked the magnificent city which was Paris.

The hours seemed to pass like minutes as the sun began to break the horizon, it's orange glow lighting up the sky.

These were the moments I wouldn't trade for the world.

**HA! i bet you were not expecting that! a new twist to our story!!! so what will happen while Elizabeth is away? well you'll find out in the next few chapters **

**should i continue to write in third person or is that too confusing? **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think REVIEW! **

**-Isabella-**

**Erik: -enters room-**

**Me: Where were you? Where's Gerik?**

**Erik: -silent-**

**Me: Why do i have the feeling that you have something to do with Gerik's absence -suspicious look-**

**Erik: It's amazing what you can do with duct tape -evil laugh-**

**Me: -backs away slowly-**


	13. A New Feeling

**Umm sorry that i haven't updated in a while, i just had my first case of writer's block. i hope that you all can forgive me! (if i still have any readers) personally i don't like how i wrote this chapter but i don't know how else i could. don't forget to review!**

**-Isabella-**

**(Third Person)**

Gabrielle hesitated for a brief moment before entering her home, shutting the door on the setting sun, which was barely above the horizon.

She had been exploring the Opera House all day, trying to find the familiar face that was now covered by a black mask, trying to find those light grey eyes that were both entrancing and honest.

Gabrielle was sure that the figure she had seen was, in fact the boy that vanished while touring the Opera House all those years ago when she was staying at the orphanage.

The boy she had always been entranced by, who was purely misunderstood and nothing more.

"Gabrielle!" exclaimed Christine as she came into the foyer. Gabrielle looked up to see her Aunt walking towards her. "Yes Aunt?" said Gabrielle. Christine let out a sigh of relief. "I am so glad that you are ok!" she said, pulling Gabrielle into an embrace.

She pulled back "and please do call me Christine instead of Aunt" Christine said with a small smile on her lips. "Of course Christine" replied Gabrielle.

A serious look now formed on the former Prima Donna's face. "Did anything… strange happen while you were there?" she said quietly.

Gabrielle shook her head, deciding not to tell her about the masked man she had seen this morning.

Christine gave another relieved sigh before gently taking Gabrielle's hand and leading her to the dining room.

"Where is Uncle?" said Gabrielle as both she and Christine sat down, waiting for their dinner. "He shall be home soon" Christine replied, placing her hands on her lap. At that moment, dinner was served.

"How is Gaston?" said Christine, trying to make conversation while she paused from her meal. "He is well enough" Gabrielle replied, beginning to pick at her food and did not eat anything, save a piece of bread.

Christine sighed. Gabrielle was never really fond of Gaston; Christine could see it in her eyes. The only times Christine saw pure joy on Gabrielle's face was when she sung.

Christine had taught her niece everything she knew about singing, often giving her lessons. Christine knew she would never be as good at teaching as he was. Christine let her thoughts trail off.

She truly missed her Angel, her Erik. She hastily pushed the thoughts aside as Raoul came into the room.

His eyes swept over the two women sitting down. He gave Christine a quick peck on the cheek and sat opposite Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked down at her plate, poking her food absentmindedly with her fork as her uncle studied her expression.

Christine sighed as she looked at the two of them; the resemblance between them was uncanny.

Gabrielle quietly excused herself and retreated to her room.

Raoul looked at Christine. "Did anything happen?" he asked quietly. Christine shook her head. Relief washed over him, he had feared the worst for his niece. "I should go talk to her" said Christine. She quietly stood up and made her way to Gabrielle's room.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door before opening it to find Gabrielle lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, a blank expression plastered onto her face. She briefly acknowledged her Aunt's presence before turning her head to look at the ceiling again; Christine sighed. "Gabrielle" she said, waiting for the young lady's attention. Gabrielle reluctantly sat up and faced Christine.

"Is there anything wrong?" said Gabrielle.

Christine sighed "Gabrielle is there something you want to tell me? I mean you were awfully quiet at dinner and you barley touched your foo-" Gabrielle cut her off "I assure you every thing is fine, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment" she said defensively, her voice rising in annoyance.

She gave her Aunt an Apologetic look "I am sorry, forgive me for my sudden out burst" said Gabrielle quietly.

Her Aunt nodded. Gabrielle continued "would you mind if I spent another day at the Opera? I find it most intriguing…" Christine bit her lip before speaking "I guess you can, as long as you never are alone and are extremely careful".

She gave her a reassuring smile "Good night Gabrielle" and with that she left her niece's room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun's rays quietly crept over the room, illuminating the sleeping figure curled up in bed.

Her light hair fanned out across the ivory pillows. Gabrielle began to stir and gradually opened her eyes, studying her surroundings before sitting up.

She reluctantly pulled back the sheets and stood up, trying to steady herself when the maid came in to see if her mistress was awake.

"Good Morning, would you like me to help you with your corset Miss?" she inquired. Gabrielle quietly nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she finished her breakfast, Gabrielle eagerly walked to the carriage outside, the shallow snow crunching under her feet.

During her journey she began to hum, temporarily soothing her excitement but humming wasn't going to keep her calm as she stepped out of the warm carriage, onto the cold Parisian street and walked purposefully to the large doors of the grand Opera House before her.

As she was about to enter, the wind picked up suddenly and snow began to fall gently.

She gladly went through the doors and welcomed the sudden warmth with open arms, though she kept her coat on. She needed to get to the Manager's Office to inform Gaston of her presence.

Unsure of which way to go, she hesitantly asked a passing Ballerina. As soon as she had given directions to Gabrielle, the Ballerina looked awfully distressed.

"What is wrong?" Gabrielle asked. "I must go, I am already late for rehearsals" she said hurriedly and with that she ran out of sight.

Puzzled slightly, Gabrielle followed the Ballerina's instructions, leading through many dark parts of the Opera House.

After half an hour she was beginning to tire and had the feeling that she wasn't anywhere near the manager's office, looking at her surroundings, it defiantly proved that.

She found a few old props lying around, probably used in past productions. Gabrielle gave a sigh and sat down on the ground, near a large papier-mâché elephant, she knew it was un-lady like but no one was in sight and she was far too tired to care.

She was beginning to doze off when a voice whispered in her ear.

"_Are you lost?"_

Gabrielle jumped at the sound she looked beside, finding no one there. She shook her head and began to doze off again when she felt something brush over her back. She gave a loud yelp and jumped up from the ground.

A gloved hand clamped over her mouth, urging her to be quiet. After much thrashing, she reluctantly became quiet and still.

"That's better" the voice said, letting go. Gabrielle wheeled around to see two grey eyes staring back. Right in front of her was a masked man, but it was not his mask that caught her attention.

His steel grey eyes were soft and unusually kind. Gabrielle barley reached up to his shoulder in height. She gawked at him.

"I am the Opera Ghost" said the man. Gabrielle shook her head "no you are not; you're that boy, from the orphanage" she whispered quietly.

There was a brief flash of anger in his eyes. Gabrielle frowned. "You remember me?" he asked, cocking his head to one side slightly.

Gabrielle nodded. "But I do not remember your name" she said. He sighed, "Christian, my name is Christian" he said reluctantly.

"Do you remember me?" said Gabrielle. He smiled slightly "of course, I mean you were the only one who did not flee in terror at the sight of me"

She gave a modest blush. Christian looked shocked slightly but quickly composed himself. He did not think of that statement as a compliment.

"Mademoiselle what on earth possessed you to come down here?" he asked curiously.

"Down where?" said Gabrielle. He gave a short laugh "To the third cellar of course!"

"The third cellar?" she repeated. "Yes the third cellar, it is where you and I are standing right now" He said impatiently "Now answer my question".

"I was merely touring the Opera House" she said carelessly

Christian raised his eyebrow. Gabrielle sighed.

"Alright, I was looking for the manager's office and I guess I got slightly lost." She admitted.

While Christian trying to make a decision on what he should do, Gabrielle noticed it becoming colder, she hugged her coat closer to her and gave a slight shudder.

"I shall show you the way to the manager's office" said Christian "But tell no one of our meeting, in fact forget me altogether. It is better for both of us" the last sentence he mumbled mostly to himself, this troubled Gabrielle.

They walked in complete silence. Christian was merely staring ahead, a slight frown on his lips. Gabrielle could not help stare, he was as mesmerising now as he was five years ago if not more.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Christian stopped "This is where I take my leave. The manager's office is the door in front of you" He bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gabrielle exclaimed. He stiffened at the sound of her voice but did not turn to face her.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly. He nodded once and disappeared into the shadows.

She slowly entered the office. Gaston looked up from the most recent note from the infamous Opera Ghost to see Gabrielle shut the door quietly behind her.

"Hello my dear" he said smiling. "I did not expect you here today" he walked cheerfully over to his fiancé and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gabrielle remained silent due to the fact she was still registering her encounter with Christian.

"I did not mean to trouble you but I just love the Opera House so much" She gave a weak smile. "You are most welcome here darling!" he said, lifting her chin up. An idea popped into her head.

"My darling Gaston I was wondering if there are any bed rooms I could stay in for a few nights" she said sweetly, she was determined to find Christian again. "Are you sure your Aunt and Uncle will allow it?" he asked in a polite tone.

Gabrielle nodded "I'm sure they would be fine with it" he looked at her "I'll see what I can do".

"Thank you" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She hurried out into the snow towards the carriage. A new feeling was starting to bloom within her, even though she didn't know it.

A pair of steel grey eyes watched as the young woman stepped into the carriage.

_Gabrielle_

**I hope you reader's liked this chapter better than i did and hopefully i will update faster! **

**all i can say is review!**


	14. A Brief Appearance

**Alright i know i haven't been updating lately and if a still have any readers i apoligise for that. I think i might do sorter chapters but quicker updates so i'll see how that system goes :)**

**-Isabella-  
**

**Me: -Hears muffled sounds coming from the closet- **

**Erik: -looks at Isabella innocently-**

**Me: -Shrugs-  
**

Gabrielle's POV

I sat on the opposite side of the carriage from my uncle. We were both staring in different directions. After much fighting he had grudgingly let me stay at the Opera House but on the condition that he stayed with me. I crossed my arms and looked out the window at the busy Parisian streets.

o.O.o

"I hope the room is to your satisfaction, my love. It is the Prima Donna's room after all!" said Gaston, taking both of Gabrielle's hands.

Gabrielle smiled curtly "of course darling, it is perfect!" She looked at the full size mirror across from her.

'_The Prima Donna must be vain indeed to have a mirror this size'. _She laughed quietly at her little thought. She was then left alone to unpack. There was a quiet _click _behind her. Gabrielle turned around to see the door shut, she frowned and turned around again to find a pair of grey eyes staring back at her from the mirror, she gave a short gasp. A masked man slid the mirror aside and stepped into the room.

"You know Christian, the normal way to enter a room is through the door" She said, a small smile graced her red lips once she realised who it was.

Christian raised an eyebrow "well thank goodness I am not normal".

His expression then became unreadable "What are you doing here might I ask?"

Gabrielle pursed her lips "I'd thought I would stay a few days at the Opera House". She waved her hand casually as she spoke.

"Without the Opera Ghost's permission?" he said mockingly

"Do I really need it?" she said indifferently.

He frowned and didn't respond "I shouldn't be doing this" he said quietly after a minute.

"Doing what?" she asked curiously, taking a step towards him.

"Talking to you" He whispered.

She looked at him seriously before saying "Well it's too late now isn't it?"

Christian sighed and turned back to the mirror "Good bye Mademoiselle"

He then vanished.


	15. Something Different

**Thank you for being patient my dear readers (if you are still alive that is) i am sorry i have not update in a while but i have been very busy lately and have had neither inspiration nor time to write a new chapter latley so i hope you can forgive me!**

**Your Obedient Authoress **

**-Isabella-**

Christian stepped into the darkened room. A now sleeping Gabrielle shifted slightly in her bed. Christian looked at the girl with curiosity. She looked oddly vulnerable in her sleep. He took a few steps in her direction but then thought better of it and remained stationary.

Something deep within him felt an attachment to her in a way. He wanted to protect her, to be a shield for her, to be a friend. The feeling was so strange, Christian could not describe it. The casual way she talked to him as if he were just an ordinary man. The way she would look into his eyes instead of his face searching for something.

He smiled slightly.

He paused before sliding the mirror to the side. Christian felt the cold air from the tunnel greet him as he stepped through the mirror.

* * *

Christian sat in his room fiddling absentmindedly with the violin feeling oddly alone since his Master had gone to run some errands for the next few days. He gave a groan as the minutes began to tick sluggishly by.

Christian stiffened as a short scream was heard from the entrance of the cave followed by a huge splashing sound of water.

"What the-" he began to say when another scream was heard. He gave an exasperated sigh and put down his violin. He quickly grabbed the closest weapon he could find (which happened to be a Punjab Lasso) and made his way to the boat at the edge of the water before lightly leaping into it and rowing his way towards the disturbance.

There at the entrance, half submerged in water was a flailing figure of a girl. Christian pulled up beside the intruder.

"Taking a midnight swim are we Mademoiselle?" he said curtly. Gabrielle looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Christian smirked back at her before extending his hand to her. "May I?" he asked, a hint of mocking in his tone. Gabrielle grudgingly grabbed his hand before then being gently pulled up into the boat.

Christian eyes studied her now soaked hair and night gown until she started to shiver violently. "Here take this" he said as he pulled off his own cloak and gave it to her. Gabrielle murmured a brief 'thankyou'.

They moved silently to the other side of the cave. Christian helped Gabrielle get out of the boat, his hand unnecessarily lingering on hers. She gave a small sneeze "Here let me get you something to wear" he said quickly.

* * *

Christian quickly chose a simple blue dress from the dresser in red and black room next to his.

_I am sure Master wouldn't mind if I borrowed one of the dresses _he thought.

He came to Gabrielle and gave her the dress and led her to his room to change while he started to light a fire.

"So how did you get here?" Christian inquired as both he and Gabrielle sat down next to the fire.

"I followed you of course" she said shyly "you left the mirror open" she added. Christian's expression softened as he studied her soft features that were illuminated by the fire.

Gabrielle yawned. Christian looked into the fire, watching the flames dance for quite some time when he looked up to see Gabrielle curled up in the arm chair she had been sitting in, fast asleep.

Christian carefully lifted her off the chair and placed her on the large swan shaped bed.

He carefully swept away a few stray locks of hair from her face. Almost instantly as he touched her cheek an electric current was sent through him. A melody soft and sweet began to play. He recognised it instantly as the incomplete melody that he started long ago.

Christian immediately went to his room and took the aged piece of parchment from the drawer of the ebony desk and began to finish the incomplete melody inspired by something different.

**Please review and tell me what you think!! (i am open to suggestions for the next chapters) =)**


	16. Strange

**i am sorry that the chapter is a bit short but oh well**

**Enjoy!**

**Your Obedient Authoress**

**-Isabella-**

_I finished it _Christian thought quietly to himself. He held up the piece of paper to the candlelight and then placed it down onto the desk.

He then picked up his violin and began to play. A warm, sweet sound was produced. It gracefully grew louder, weaving a beautiful melody with each note played until it softly descended into silence.

He smiled and looked at the clock. It was barely 4 in the morning. He sighed as he realised what he had to do.

Christian quietly crept to the red and black room and opened the door.

Gabrielle was still peacefully sleeping on the swan shaped bed. He noted silently that she was still wearing his black cloak. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her through the dark passageways to the mirror before she would be missed. He silently slid it aside and placed her in her own bed.

"Goodnight Mademoiselle" he said gently.

* * *

Gabrielle opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling feeling slightly lightheaded. She went over to the bowl on her dresser and filled it with the contents of the water jug that was sitting next to it. She carefully washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

She hardly recognised the face in the mirror. The reflection in the mirror looked back her eyes bright, her cheeks flushed, her silky blonde curls fell down her shoulders gracefully and shined softly in the light.

Gabrielle almost laughed at herself. She felt like dancing around the room. _It must have been a dream _she thought. She looked down at herself and saw what she was wearing; it was the same blue dress she was wearing in her dream and even the same black cloak. She breathed in the scent of the cloak silently and smiled. It smelled pleasantly of a combination of musk and lilac.

_So it wasn't a dream_ she thought to herself. She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

_So this is love?_

She laughed again.

* * *

Raoul studied his niece silently as he ate. "Are you well?" he asked her as she poked at the untouched plate of food with her fork while looking out the window.

"Never better" she said as she flashed a brilliant smile at her uncle.

"Are you sure you are not ill? You look very flushed and you haven't touched your food. Shall I send for the doctor?" He asked again, his voice full of concern.

"No that will not be necessary I am perfectly alright" she said happily.

_Strange _he thought to himself as she stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"I did not expect you back so soon" said Christian as his master took off his black fedora. "Why do you say this? Has something happened during my absence?" he questioned while eyeing Christian who was looking down at his feet.

"No nothing" he said quickly before retreating from the room. The Phantom laughed as Christian disappeared from his sight.

_Strange _the Phantom thought before he returned to his own room.

**So tell me what you think and review!**


	17. Caught

**Hello my dear readers! (dead or alive) i just wanted to say sorry for not updating in a while. So to hopefully stop you from coming after me with sharpened pitchforks and torches here is a longer chapter i posted as a offering of peace. It may not be the best chapter but it get the plot line moving *shrugs***

**Your Obedient Authoress**

**-Isabella- **

* * *

"Boy? Are you in there?" The Phantom said as he gave a soft knock on Christian's door. There was a muffled response.

"Open this door immediately" he ordered. The door opened revealing the very flushed face of Christian. The Phantom ignored his flustered appearance

"I wish to inform you of some bad news" he said. Christian paled instantly _Gabrielle _he thought as dread flooded his mind.

"Your mademoiselle Abielle has no plans to return to the Opera Populaire" he said softly "Apparently she found a husband within days of her father's funeral! The little…" the Phantom stopped himself from offending the boy with any harsh words towards his love.

"I am very sorry." He said finally.

He patted Christian on the shoulder awkwardly as the boy stood there, frozen.

"That's it?" said Christian, relief saturating his voice as he gave a small smile at his master. The Phantom looked utterly bewildered and let his hand drop to his side limply.

"You're not upset?" he asked, a surprised tone colouring his voice.

"Why would I be?" said Christian. He tilted his head to one side curiously.

The Phantom's expression changed from bewilderment to frustration.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked roughly "Since I came back you have been acting so strangely! You have been shut up in your room for two weeks now only coming out once or twice a day for our lessons, you never compose anything anymore and you barely eat anything!"

Christian didn't mention that the Master never ate anything either.

"Furthermore I tell you that your love is to be married and you can only say _That's it?_" he said in a mocking tone. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked breathing heavily.

Christian looked blankly at his master "Nothing's wrong" he assured him. The other masked man nodded.

Without another word the Phantom put on his black fedora and cape before taking the boat to the outside world.

* * *

For the past two weeks Christian and Gabrielle had been meeting in secret. After the Phantom left for business Gabrielle would cross the dark lake in the boat to the lair where she and Christian would talk and laugh for hours.

Christian had begun to teach Gabrielle the piano as well using any excuse to get near her.

He smiled as he saw the boat come back to the shore, carrying Gabrielle towards him 20 minutes later.

"Are you ready for our lesson?" he asked her as he helped her out of the boat.

"Yes" she replied brightly. They both stood there smiling at each other until she flushed a light pink and looked down. Christian snapped back into reality as soon as their eye contact broke.

He led her towards the piano and tested one of the notes lightly. He frowned "I think I might need to tune it. Feel free to select a book this might take a bit" he indicated a dark brown bookshelf staked with brown and red leather-bound books before exiting the room.

Gabrielle walked silently to the shelf and selected a worn looking book bound in black leather. Gold letters scrawled across it in neat text reading:

_Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_

She sat down in one of the arm chairs and began to read as Christian tuned the piano.

After a long time she shut the book and wiped a tear from her eye "What a magnificent way to die!" she said as she looked at Christian. He met her gaze with a confused look "What way?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"To die for love!" she exclaimed, hugging the book to her chest. He snorted and she glared at him.

"Isn't dying defending what you believe in a nobler cause?" he said wryly. They stared at each other for a minute before he turned back to the piano and shut the lid.

"That should do it" he said looking at the piano. "Come" he said to her "let's begin the lesson"

She grudgingly put the book down onto the seat and sat next to Christian at the piano. They played and played for hours until an enraged yell erupted from behind them. They both abruptly stood up, knocking the seat over and turned around to face a very angry Phantom.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?" he yelled, his yellow eyes glinting angrily.

"I-I-I" stuttered Gabrielle. She looked positively terrified. Christian stepped protectively in front of her.

"This is my fault I asked her to come here, I was merely teaching her piano Master" he said, his voice steady and even. The Phantom took a few deep breaths.

"You realised what you've done" he said, his eyes burning into Christian's. "You have revealed yourself to one of _them_" he hissed.

"So what?" he said indignantly "She will not harm us"

The Phantom laughed humourlessly "She will betray our secret just as others have done before her"

"No I wouldn't" Gabrielle whispered but Christian silenced her.

"So this is what you have been doing all this time while I was away" the phantom said darkly. "I should have known! I should never have trusted you" he said mostly to himself. These words stung Christian.

"I'm taking her back" said Christian, beginning to tow Gabrielle towards the boat. For a second he thought the phantom would stop him but he just stood there glaring angrily at his hands, obviously thinking.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into her room she looked up worryingly at him.

"Don't worry about me" he said with a small smile "I'll be fine" Before he knew it she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight embrace.

"Good luck" she said before letting go. He stood there for a moment before he slipped back through the mirror leaving her alone in the room. There was a knock at the door and Gabrielle answered it. In the door way stood the Count.

"Are you alright?" he asked before Gabrielle could say anything

"Hello to you too" she said. The Count smiled.

"Sorry about that" he said "It's just that I heard voices" his eyes searched hers.

"Voices?" Gabrielle repeated raising an eyebrow

The Count hesitated before nodding.

"I am perfectly fine Gaston and there has been no one in here but myself. You must have been hearing things" she smiled curtly as she said this.

"Strange" he said looking into the room behind her "For the past week or two I have been hearing voices coming from this room at around about this time"

"You've been listening at the door to my room?" she said slowly raising her eyebrow again

"N- I mean Yes I mean…" he looked startled and embarrassed. In an effort to change subjects he started to speak again "It's your birthday soon is it not?"

"Yes it is indeed" she said smiling

"Well I actually came down to ask you if we could hold a ball in honour of your birthday" he said

"What a beautiful idea! And so thoughtful too." An idea popped into her head "What if we make it a masquerade?" she suggested.

"A masquerade?" he repeated. Gabrielle nodded.

"I shall make arrangements immediately" said the Count before taking one of her hands and kissing it.

He turned and left. Gabrielle shut the door behind him. His sweet features dissolved to a mask of anger as he walked. Who was the other male voice that he had heard coming from her room? It was obvious she was hiding something but when he had looked into the room it appeared to be empty.

There was no place to hide in that small room and there were no other exits. _Except…_

Had his friend's stories really been true? Behind that large mirror was there a passage that led to the Opera Ghost's lair?

Was that the Opera Ghost's voice that he heard in his fiancé's room? His eyes widened at the thought. _So that's why she wanted to have the masquerade_ he realised.

The Count then locked himself in his office to think.

* * *

**What kind of a POTO fanfic wouldn't have a maqurade? tell me what you think and review! :)**


	18. The Note

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time... again. I have been sick so often so I got a blood test and it turns out i had glandular fever (mono). So enjoy this chapter and i will post another one in a couple of days time on my birthday as a present to all my readers and reviewers. **

**-Isabella-**

The Phantom had forbidden Christian to see Gabrielle. As an extra precaution he never went to the outside world for business anymore in fear of Christian sneaking out to meet Gabrielle in secret.

Rumours had spread about the upcoming masquerade that was to be held in late January in honour of Gabrielle's birthday. Christian composed a letter to Gabrielle telling her of his Master's new rules and asking her about the masquerade that he heard the ballerinas gossiping about the day before.

To receive her reply he asked her to meet him on the roof top at midnight. (For this was the time the Phantom usually locked himself in his room and composed) and set off down the secret passageways sliding the mirror aside carefully and placing the envelope on her bed.

The rest of the day progressed slowly as Christian waited out the time until he could see Gabrielle. The sound of the organ pulsed violently from the room next to him. He looked at a clock on the wall; his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the time. It was ten to twelve; Christian silently made his way up to the roof.

He waited there in the darkness for a long time, he began to pace across the snow covered roof. Had she been able to get out? Had she even received his letter? These thoughts came flickering. Had she already forgotten him? A sinking feeling settled in his stomach. While he paced a pair of dark eyes followed his every movement.

As the sun began to rise, Christian sighed heavily and retreated from the roof and the Count stepped out from the shadows, his hand clutching the note he had found on his fiancée's bed.

_This is proof _he thought, looking at the crumpled parchment.

* * *

Christian made his way to Gabrielle's room silently through the secret passageway and slid the mirror aside. As soon as he was in the room there was a flash of white blonde hair and a sudden pressure around his middle. Gabrielle pulled back and looked up at Christian with adoring eyes. All anger and frustration was gone from Christian as soon as he looked into those light blue eyes that he knew and loved very much. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Did you receive my note?" he asked her. Gabrielle gave him a quizzical look "what note?" she asked. Christian explained to her about the notes contents and that he had left it on her bed this morning.

"No one has been in my room throughout the day except…" she trailed off, a worried expression formed on her face. Gaston had come in here yesterday afternoon to retrieve her wrap.

"Except who?" said Christian, whose voice seemed to have returned Gabrielle to the room.

"No one" she said, a weak smile forming on her lips. Christian raised an eyebrow but did not inquire further.

"I hear that a masked ball is to be held" he said.

"You have heard correctly," she said, her eyes brightening instantly "may I expect to meet you there?"

"You may. At say ten o'clock? Under the chandelier?" he asked, looking at her face with hope and longing.

"Until then" Gabrielle smiled before gently removing his mask and standing on her toes to kiss his scarred cheek. As soon as his mask was back in place Christian had gone a deep red and was silently giving thanks that Gabrielle could not see his face under the mask.

* * *

"I understand that you will be able to take care of the situation if the need arises" said the Count to a dark man. Both men were standing in a dark alley way away from the busy street bustling with people.

"Of course Sir" the man wheezed, his black eyes staring hungrily at the bag containing his payment. Following his gaze, The Count dropped the bag into the man's waiting hands.

"And by what means will you be doing the job?" The Count inquired almost eagerly. The dark man smiled at the Count and drew out a long, dark duelling pistol. The Count's eyes widened as the dark man caressed the trigger almost lovingly.

"This pistol has not failed me yet" the man wheezed while still fingering the trigger as he spoke.

* * *

**MWAHAHA I do love cliffhangers. Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!**

**until the next chapter my loves...**


	19. The Masked Ball

**Happy Birthday to me :) as a present to you all here's the next chapter as promised! R&R or i will hunt you down *brandishes pitchfork*. Only kidding! but seriously review or else...**

**-Isabella-**

* * *

The night of the masked ball drew nearer and nearer and soon it was upon them. At nine o'clock Christian dressed into a suit of crimson and gold. On his face, instead of his regular mask, he placed on a mask of gold and waited. An immeasurable amount of time passed and then he was off towards the foyer were the ball was being held.

There she was, standing in the middle of the room under the great chandelier, wearing a magnificent gown of midnight blue embroidered with silver with a mask to match. Her white blonde hair was swept into an elegant bun which emitted a sort of pearly glow in the light.

He crossed the room towards where she was and stood behind her.

"Good evening Mademoiselle" said Christian. Gabrielle slowly turned around "And to you too Monsieur" she extended a gloved hand towards him. Christian took it and placed a kiss on it.

"Are you engaged for this dance?" He inquired

She shook her head "I am not"

"Then may I?" He asked taking her hand. She smiled and nodded. He placed his hand on her waist and her hand in his and soon began to waltz as a new song started to play.

"How handsome you look tonight Christian!" said Gabrielle, as they twirled around the room.

"It is nothing compared to your beauty Mademoiselle" he replied. They did not speak for some time.

"Happy Birthday by the way" he said to her with a smile. Gabrielle gave a laugh "What a perfect birthday present, to be able to dance with you"

The song was coming to an end and they began to slow down. Christian lowered his lips to her ear. "Meet me in ten minutes on the roof; I need to tell you something"

And without another word he disappeared. The Count soon appeared by her side. "Who was that gentleman you just danced with? I do not believe I have seen him before"

She remained silent. The Count looked down on her with a worried expression.

"Excuse me Gaston I just need a little air, I will not be a moment" and with that she left him standing alone. The Count walked quickly to a dimly lit corner.

"Follow her, if she is not alone up there you know what to do" said the Count to the dark man. The man let out a wheezy giggle and pulled put the pistol before then returning it to the inside of his coat. He then also disappeared into the crowd after Gabrielle.

* * *

As soon as Gabrielle had escaped Gaston she found herself facing her aunt.

"Where are you going off to?" asked Christine.

"I am going to get some air Aunt, pray to excuse me" said Gabrielle hurrying past her Christine.

* * *

Christian stood on the roof facing the city. Gabrielle walked silently through the snow encrusted floor, snow flakes embedding themselves in her hair and the cloak that she had put on. She stopped to stand beside him.

"It is so beautiful out here," Christian said quietly "I come here often to think"

He turned to her and smiled "What do you think of it?"

"It is indeed very beautiful" She said as she gazed out over the city. She then faced him. "Please take off your mask; you have no fear to be discovered up here" He slowly took off his mask and cast it onto the ground. Christian took both her small hands gently into his own.

"You have never been afraid of me," He said "You have always been kind to me when others would have shunned me, you have always been there to keep me calm and sane-" the words were caught in his throat.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" said Gabrielle.

Christian shook his head. "I only wanted to tell you of how much I adore you, of how much I love you" he said the last part so quietly that Gabrielle could barely hear it. They stood for a moment in silence, their breath coming out as vapour and their hearts beating as one.

Slowly they closed the distance between them until his face inches from hers. Closer and closer until their lips met. An electric current passed between them leaving numbness. It was a soft, tender kiss that seemed to last for a lifetime. They finally broke apart. A smile broke across each of their faces.

"Run away with me," said Christian. "Away to England where no one can stop us, where we shall wed"

"An elopement?" said Gabrielle quietly looking at Christian.

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked her confusedly.

"All I want is to be with you" she replied simply

"Then tonight we shall be rid of everyone, we shall be rid of Paris" said Christian.

Gabrielle looked into his grey eyes "Tonight then" she said before they kissed again.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the still air and Gabrielle was pushed roughly aside and onto the ground. She felt something heavy fall on to the ground beside her. The smell of rust and salt wafted around her, the smell of blood.

She looked up and let out a gasp of pain, she had spotted the figure of Christian lying spread eagled on the ground; the snow around him was dyed crimson. Gabrielle rushed to his side and rolled him over onto his back.

A patch of darkened fabric near his stomach was sodden with blood.

Christian drew in a ragged breath, and opened his eyes to see the face of his beloved above him.

"You were right Gabrielle, to die for love is the most magnificent way to die" and with that his vision went black.

* * *

**Please don't kill me... *cringes* what's done is done. **


	20. The End

**I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter of 'A New Phantom's Tale' thank you all for reading and reviewing. The next chapter I post will be the epilogue and will thank each and every one of you who reviewed :) **

**-Isabella-**

* * *

"I am going to get some air Aunt, pray to excuse me"

Christine gazed after her niece and saw a dark man going in the same direction. Curiously she began to follow them up the stairs. When they reached the roof the dark man hid behind a statue of a rearing horse. Sensing something was wrong she too hid behind a statue.

She spied her niece standing next to a tall, masked man. They were talking and then Gabrielle took his mask off. The moon illuminated his face to reveal the burns that ravaged his young face; he looked like he was just a boy. Christine's heart plummeted. Her niece had done what she could not, look behind the mask and not recoil, to see behind the scarred face into the person inside. Silent tears slid down her own masked cheeks. She wiped them away silently and watched the couple who seemed to have just broken away from a kiss.

Christine listened more intently but she could not hear until she caught the word 'elopement' being said. An ear-splitting gunshot was heard. Horror coursed through Christine as she watched the boy push Gabrielle out of the way and was hit by the bullet himself. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud and the snow around him slowly turned red. Gabrielle rolled him onto his back and leaned over him, obscuring him from view.

Christine backed away from the scene; there was only one man who could help. Christine ran back as fast as she could until she reached the Prima Donna's dressing room and luckily found it unlocked. Without hesitation she strode to the mirror and slid it open, letting the cold air from the tunnel behind into the room.

She grabbed one of the candles and stepped inside.

"Erik!" she called out "Erik!"

"You called Madame" said an angry voice behind her.

She wheeled around to gaze into the yellow eyes of her former angel. "You came!" she said shakily.

"I told you I would always come if you called," he told her coldly "shouldn't you be at your party?"

"The boy-" she said "the boy has been shot"

Erik froze. "Take me to him"

In a matter of minutes they reached the roof to see Gabrielle still leaning over the body of her love. Erik strode towards them and also leaned over him.

"He is still alive but only just. He has lost a lot of blood" said Erik before reaching out and picking him up. Gabrielle silently followed him down to the underground cellar, Christine in stride with her.

The night went on slowly as Erik treated Christian. Once the bullet was removed, the wound cleaned and stitched up and Christian given some clear tonic of Erik's own creation to make the wound heal faster Erik spoke, "I have done all I can but only time will tell if he will get better"

Gabrielle sat next to where he lay. She neither cried, slept nor spoke. All she did was watch him. Once consulting Erik of Gabrielle's position Christine made her way back up to the surface with a note from Gabrielle addressed to her uncle to tell him that she had eloped for that was the only explanation that was close enough to the truth.

* * *

After the third day Erik stopped coming in to check on them and it seemed he had disappeared. By the sixth day it seemed that all hope was lost in Christian ever recovering.

Christian's eyes began to flutter and slowly they opened to see Gabrielle staring into his face. Gabrielle gave a yell of delight and flung her arms around him. Christian let out a low grunt of pain.

"Oh I am sorry my love" she said and pulled away from him. He gave her a pained smile "Not to worry my dear. A little pain cannot make me any less happy, for I have my angel with me"

She silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

"Where is my Master?" asked Christian one morning as he and Gabrielle ate breakfast.

"I confess I have no idea, I haven't seen him for nearly a week" she said

Christian stood up and made his way across to the door of his Master's bedroom and knocked. No reply came, hesitantly he turned the handle to find it unlocked. The door swung open with a small creak. It was a large dark room draped all in black in the centre a large coffin which Christian assumed was where the Phantom slept. To the left of him stood a grand organ as he had so long ago guessed was there but it was not the organ that got his attention.

On the keys placed on top of a scroll of parchment was the white mask that the Master always wore. Christian crossed the room towards the organ and picked up the mask only to set it down again before picking up the parchment underneath

_Christian,_

He paused at this; the Phantom had never called him by his first name in all the time he'd known him.

_I do not know how to begin to write this letter. I have only ever known of writing of business. All I know is that this is the final note of the Phantom of the Opera._

_When you were only twelve I found you in that tunnel. I immediately felt pity for you because I saw myself in your character. _

_Over the years I have come to love you like you were my own son. I have scolded you and lectured you but it has all been for your best interest at heart. When I saw you with that girl I thought only that it would end the same as my own past experience but since the accident I have grown to know more of her. _

_She stayed by your bedside and never moved. She was able to look on your face with the love and affection that I never had. Promise me you will treasure each other for the rest of your lives. Take my money, clothes and carriage that you will find near the stables and go and lead on a happy future._

_Your Master and Friend,_

_-Erik_

Christian read the letter over again. It did not mention where he was. He took the mask and stared at where the yellow eyes once were.

Carefully he placed both the note and the mask into the trunk. He had packed the clothes that were in the red and black room for Gabrielle and had taken the small fortune left to them by Erik as well as his violin.

"Are you sure you are fit to travel?" asked Gabrielle searching his face while he watched him pack.

"I'll be fine" he said as he turned to her, encircling his arms around her small waist and placing a kiss on her forehead. She leaned into his embrace.

"My little sparrow, what upsets you so?" he asked tilting her chin up to face him. "Why do I see tears in those beautiful blue eyes?"

"They are tears of happiness," she said smiling "I did not think I could love anyone as much as I love you"

"Say it again," he whispered.

"Say what?" asked Gabrielle

"That you love me" he breathed.

She placed her hands on either side of his face. "I love you"

He laughed joyfully as he lifted her up and span her around. He set her down onto the ground before he swooped down to kiss her again.

"You truly do? You sure you won't change your mind?" he breathed in her ear

"Never, I will love you for as long as I live"

He looked at her and sighed

"From that day when I first encountered you in this very theatre, you unknowingly stole my heart; all I ask is for yours in exchange for mine."

"You already have it"

* * *

**Sorry about the fluffiness :)**


	21. Epilogue: The End of my Troubles

**The final chapter to my first Fanfic enjoy :) **

**Me: -cries-**

**Erik: Took you long enough. Geez **

**Me: -Glares at Erik-**

**Erik: What? It took you almost a year to finish this!**

**Me: -Cries even harder-**

**Erik: -Sighs and goes over to hug her-**

**Me: -silently whooping on the inside-**

* * *

"Charlotte come away from the mirror!" said Gabrielle "You look at yourself far too much!"

"Yes Maman" said Charlotte, stepping away from the mirror and giving her mother a sly smile. She was the spitting image of Gabrielle although she had inherited her grandfather's (on her mother's side) hazel eyes.

"Maman I don't think you could ever get her to stop looking at herself" scoffed her elder sister Juliet as she looked up from the novel she was reading. Juliet, like her younger sister, looked like her mother although with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Charlotte gave her sister a dirty look "You're one to talk, every time Mr. Rowland is expected to call you spend hours in front of the mirror before his arrival"

Juliet flushed "That's different"

"How so?" retorted Charlotte

"What would you know? You're only fourteen!" she said angrily

"I'm only three years younger than you!"

"That's enough girls" said Gabrielle in a firm voice as her five year-old son walked into the room.

"Maman when is Papa coming home?" said Erik

"Soon enough my dear, why don't you go practise some more?" said Gabrielle kneeling down to her son's height. The little boy sighed but then grinned.

"I made up another song Maman!" he tugged on his mother's hand and led her to the piano. He adjusted the seat for a moment and sat down to play. As he began, Christian entered the room.

"Papa!" exclaimed Erik, running into his father's arms. Christian laughed and ruffled his son's dark hair. Gabrielle marvelled who much they looked like each other and couldn't help but laugh too.

"Papa I've written another song!" he looked at his father, waiting for his approval.

"Well what are you waiting for? Christian said, his eyes shining with pride. Erik beamed up at his father and hurried to the piano. Christian went to stand next to his wife. His arm encircled her small waist, pulling her closer to him. She placed a kiss on his scarred cheek and placed a content smile on her lips.

Eighteen years had passed since that fateful night on the roof of the Opera House. As Christian looked around at his family he smiled, it was the end of his troubles.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you so much to every one who reviewed!**

**Thank You:**

**EplusCequalsLUV**

**BleedingHeartConservative**

**Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl**

**xXCourtney HaleXx**

**DesireeBoils**

**Luthien Saralonde**

**rose123579**

**Lizhi Anne**

**Hannah-AngelOfMusic**

**ichigoV13**

**Thunder's Winged **

**Thank you also to everyone who favourited or alerted this story!... although I don't understand why you didn't take the time to review -brandishes pitchfork yet again- I'm only joking... or am i? **

**Keep checking for more stories or feel free to make suggestions!**

**Just remember that i will be back again my dears! so until the next time...**

**Your Obedient Authouress **

**-Isabella-**


End file.
